This invention relates generally to an imaging apparatus and intermediate toner transfer components thereof. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an imaging apparatus and process wherein an electrostatic latent image is formed on an imaging member and developed with a toner, followed by transfer of the developed image to a coated intermediate transfer belt or component and subsequent transfer with very high transfer efficiency of the developed image from the intermediate transfer element to a permanent substrate.
Although known processes and materials are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for imaging apparatuses and processes employing intermediate coated transfer elements or components with high transfer efficiencies to and from intermediates, which can be in the form of a belt. In addition, there is a need for imaging apparatuses and processes employing coated intermediate transfer elements that enable generation of full color images with high color fidelity. Further, a need exists for imaging apparatuses and processes employing coated intermediate transfer elements that can be selected for both liquid and dry toner development systems. There is also a need for imaging apparatuses and processes employing intermediate transfer elements that enable simplified and improved registration of superimposed images of different colors on a single substrate sheet to form multicolor or blended color images. Furthermore, there is a need for imaging apparatuses which possess acceptable thermal stability, excellent chemical stability, and also have physical and mechanical stability. There is also a need for imaging apparatuses wherein there are selected low surface energy transfer belts and which belts may be utilized in dry or liquid xerographic imaging and printing systems and processes. Chemical stability as mentioned herein refers, for example, to resistance attack from dry and liquid toners and developers, in view of the contact of the transfer element with the liquid carrier, charge additive, charge directors, toner resins, and pigments. There is also a need for intermediate transfer components which have excellent transfix characteristics and excellent heat transfer characteristics.
Examples of an intermediate transfer member can be found in Ng et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5, 110,702 which discloses non-electrostatic transfer of a toned image using a roll as an intermediate transfer member, and in Buchan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,761, which discloses an intermediate transfer belt having a polyimide film substrate coated with 0. 1 to 10 mils of silicone rubber or a fluoroelastomer.
Till et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,238 and Raduiski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,539, disclose single layer intermediate transfer belts composed of polyethylene terephthalate or propylene material which are employed in liquid development methods and apparatus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,684,238 and 4,690,539 are hereby totally incorporated by reference.
Berkes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,140, discloses a single layer intermediate transfer belt fabricated from clear Tedlar.TM., carbon loaded Tedlar.TM. or pigmented Tedlar.TM..
Nishise et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,286, discloses an intermediate transfer belt comprising electrically conductive urethane rubber as the substrate and a layer of polytetrafluoroethylene.
Bujese, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,161, discloses suitable materials for laminate intermediate transfer members in a color printing apparatus, reference for example col. 7, line 48 to col. 8, line 38, and col. 11, lines 46-53.